La seconde chance d'Itachi
by thomquiri
Summary: Itachi sous-estime le pouvoir de son Tsukuyomi et tue Sasuke, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'une figure légendaire du monde ninja s'intéresse à son frère et décide de lui donner une seconde chance.


**Description** : Itachi sous-estime le pouvoir de son Tsukuyomi et tue Sasuke, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'une figure légendaire du monde ninja s'intéresse à son frère et décide de lui donner une deuxième chance.

 **Légende:**

-kun: suffixe japonais destiné aux garçons à l'adolescence, à ses enfants et à son mari.

-chan: suffixe japonais aux filles de tout âge, bien que plus souvent attribué aux enfants à bas âges.

-sama: suffixe japonais pour montrer l'équivalent de "Lord / Lady" en anglais.

-hime: suffixe japonais destiné aux princesses, aux épouses, et aux belles femmes en signe de respect.

-san: suffixe japonais formel, montre du respect mais moins que le "sama", il est aussi utilisé pour désigner quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas le nom mais l'on n'a jamais rencontré.

-nii: suffixe japonais, une manière de dire grand frère.

-aniki: mot japonais, une autre manière de dire grand frère.

-otouto: mot japonais, signifie petit frère.

* * *

Itachi se trouvait le couloir de l'hôtel qui logeait le jeune jinchuuriki, il venait de mettre Sasuke dans son tsukuyomi, il le fallait, il n'allait plus survivre longtemps à sa maladie. Sauf que, à son horreur, après avoir hurlé, Sasuke est tombé et ne réagissait plus, pas de souffle hachuré... Pas de souffle du tout en fait.

Plus de respiration

Plus de pouls

Plus de chakra

Une peau de plus en plus blanche

Mort

Son petit frère... Mort

Il l'a tué

Il a essayé de dissiper le genjutsu, c'était forcément un genjutsu, ça ne pouvait pas être réel après tout

Rien n'a changé

Il a réessayé

Toujours rien

Encore

Rien

C'était réel

Il a crié, peu importe si Kisame l'entendait, si Konoha l'entendait, il vivait pour son frère, son frère maintenant mort, il a pleuré, encore et encore sans même réagir au pied qui s'approchait dangereusement de sa tête, puis tout est devenu noir.

* * *

Itachi se réveilla dans une eau peu profonde, une étendue infinie d'eau peu profonde, il n'eut même pas le réflexe de flotter, en fait il ne serait pas dérangé s'il s'y noyait, après tout-

"Bonjour Itachi"

Cette fois ses réflexes se sont activés, il sortit un kunai et se retourna vers le propriétaire de la voix, prenant son apparence, un vieil homme, il flottait dans les airs, huit petites boules noires l'entourant, portant un kimono blanc marqué de 6 tomoes sur le col, sa barbe atteignait son ventre, deux cornes sont sortis de son front, un cercle rouge sur le front, et surtout, deux yeux violets ondulés, les yeux de Pain, le Rinnegan. Il rangea son kunai.

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda Itachi d'une voix sans émotion.

"Mon nom est Hagoromo Otsutsuki et j'ai une proposition pour toi-"

"Pas intéressé" répondit l'Uchiha sans même y réfléchir.

"Que ferais-tu d'une seconde chance?" continua Hagoromo sans être perturbé par l'interruption.

"Je ne veux même pas en rêver, le réveil serait trop douloureux" résonna Itachi.

À cela le vieil homme semblait prendre une expression triste.

"Il n'y aurait pas de réveil, je te propose de changer les choses" expliqua l'Otsutsuki.

"Disons que j'y crois, pourquoi moi? Je suis un monstre, la dernière personne à qui il faudrait proposer cela." demanda Itachi.

"Tu es la personne la plus proche de Sasuke-kun"

"?"

Comprenant la demande silencieuse, il continua.

"Sasuke est spécial, pour que tu comprennes, je dois te raconter une histoire, c'est aussi une partie oubliée de l'histoire de ta famille alors écoute bien. dans ma vie J'ai eu deux fils, Indra et Ashura Otsutsuki, ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit, Indra, l'ainé, était un prodige, il apprenait tout ce que nous lui demandions sans problème, il a hérité du pouvoir de mes yeux, Ashura, lui était moins privilégié, il avait du mal à comprendre les concepts les plus simples et préférait jouer avec son frère et ses amis, il a hérité du pouvoir de mon corps."

"Indra était très protecteur envers son petit frère, ils jouaient souvent ensemble, rien ne pouvait les séparer... Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour une créature s'est intéressé au potentiel très élevé d'Indra, au début, il n'a pas changé de comportement, puis il a éveillé le Sharingan, depuis ce jour il s'est enfoncé de plus en plus loin dans les ténèbres. Plus tard, j'ai dû choisir un héritier, alors je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils pensaient de la paix et comment l'obtenir. Indra a déclaré que la paix ne pouvait être atteinte que par le pouvoir, que c'est le pouvoir qui régit le monde, tandis qu'Ashura, lui, a déclaré que la paix ne pouvait être atteinte que par l'amour, le pardon et la compréhension. J'ai trouvé la méthode d'Ashura beaucoup plus attrayante j'en ai donc fait mon successeur en espérant qu'Indra l'aiderait, cependant, il a fait le contraire, enragé et jaloux, il était parti seulement pour revenir quelques heures plus tard avec une évolution du Sharingan, le Mangekyo Sharingan, il s'est battu avec Ashura, il a perdu mais a réussi à s'enfuir. Sur mon lit de mort, Indra est venu et m'a promis de se réincarner encore et encore dans ses descendants jusqu'à qu'il ait accompli son objectif, quelques heures plus tard, Ashura m'a promis qu'il ferait la même chose pour arrêter son frère et lui faire voir la raison."

"bien sûr aucun des deux n'avait le pouvoir de se réincarner alors ils ont seulement fait voyager leur chakra à travers des transmigrants, espérant pouvoir les influencer au maximum, mais aucun transmigrant n'a vécu assez longtemps pour laisser une trace dans l'histoire. Jusqu'à récemment, tu devrais les connaître, leurs noms étaient Uchiha Madara et Senju Hashirama."

"L'une des particularités des transmigrants est que leur chakra est lié au chakra de mes fils, de telle sorte que, entre autres, leurs émotions influent l'un sur l'autre." finit Hagoromo.

"Sasuke est le transmigrant d'Indra" réalisa Itachi.

"Exactement." confirma le vieil homme "Sasuke était déjà brisé avec la mort de votre famille, il n'aurait même pas dû survivre à un dixième de ta technique."

Itachi était déchiré par la culpabilité, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé? "Mais il a survécu" déclara-t-il.

"Oui, il a survécu, grâce à Indra, il a "volé" les émotions de ton frère pendant la majeure partie de la technique, cependant, même avec un esprit millénaire, il n'a pas supporté les émotions intenses d'un enfant de 6 ans soumis à cette torture, il a perdu presque toute santé mentale, est devenu émotionnellement instable et a donc influencé Sasuke dans ce sens en plus d'être incapable d'aider à nouveau Sasuke dans n'importe quel type de genjutsu ou autres, Sasuke est mort car cette fois, il a pris toute la technique à lui tout seul. Je te propose de tout pouvoir changer" expliqua Hagoromo.

"Où est le piège?" demanda Itachi, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Ton âme sera déchirée" déclara platement l'Otsutsuki.

"Et comment puis-je aider si je suis mort?" demanda Itachi, furieux d'avoir été trompé.

"Le voyage dans le temps est impossible, que ce soit le voyage d'un corps ou d'une âme, cependant, avec assez de chakra et l'aide de mon frère, je peux faire voyager des souvenirs, tes souvenirs, mais pour cela il faut que j'utilise mon chemin humain qui va broyer ton âme, acceptes-tu?"

"Bien sûr que j'accepte, quand mes souvenirs seront-ils envoyés?" accepta Itachi avec espoir.

"Juste avant la première utilisation du Tsukuyomi sur Sasuke, n'oublie pas, si Indra devient fou, il continuera à transmigrer jusqu'à qu'il batte Ashura et ce sera la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons, Sasuke doit ressentir le moins de douleur et de trahison possible dans sa vie, non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour la survie des nations élémentaires, bonne chance"

Avec un sourire triste Hagoromo flotta jusqu'à Itachi, plaça sa main sur sa tête, puis tout est devenu noir.


End file.
